You're Like the Sun
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Sequel To" You're Like the Rain" A year ago while two friends were playing goldfish Sofia told Cedric how he was like rain. Now it's Cedric's turn to compare Sofia to the sun.


_**A/N:**_ This idea had been thought of as a sequel a while back and I finally get to write it. So you could say this a counter part to "You're Like the Rain" If that makes sense. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Sofia the First: You're Like the Sun**_

"Please tell me why we are playing goldfish." Cedric muttered as he drew a card from the deck. He didn't usually care fore games like cards, motly because he was lame at the game. He needed to start suggesing other games like checkers or even chess but maybe chess was a little difficult for children around her age.

Sofia shrugged and answered "I don't know, I guess that game just pops in my head whenever I'm free to play a game. I'll choose another game next time or it could be your choice."

"Sounds good." Cedric said as he waited for her to take her turn.

"Do you have an eight of clubs?" Sofia asked once she had chosen the card she wanted which made Cedric grumble under his breath.

"You're not cheating are you?" Cedric asked grinning at his apprentice.

Sofia gasped "Mr. Cedric, I would never cheat and if I did my amulet would be cursing me." Sofia answered as she pointed to her now pink only knew her mentor was joking about the cheating, but she could tell his frustrastion was getting to him. Maybe they needed to play something else.

With a gentle smile she laid her hand face-down. "If you want we could stop."

"Maybe a small break away from the torcherous game would be good." Cedric insisted instead and laid his cards down the same way making Sofia nod in approval.

The two friends then sat in silence for a while until Cedric saw the sun was pouring into the Workshop. This reminded him of a conversation he had with his student a year ago. He always wanted to bring the conversation of comparing back and seemed a good time as any.

"Sofia?"

"Yes, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia ansked.

"Do you remember when we were playing this exact game and it started raining. You were trying your best to prove that rain was a good."

"Oh yeah, I was comparing you to the rain wasn't I? I think I was right about it too."

Cedric rolled his eyes at her last statement then smiled "I think it's my turn to compare you to something." He said as he got out of his seat and held out his goved-hand for her to take.

She took his offered hand as he watched him lead her out of the Workshop. Where was he taking her? What was he going to compare her to. She could hardly wait to see his answer.

When they arrived to their destination the young princess could see that they had arrived in the royal garden where they came to collect ingredients for his potions.

Are you going to compare me to a flower Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked curiously.

"No dear girl, what I'm going to compare you to is much more important than flowers. Although, I will give you a clue. It is a big yellow ball and it shines it light on the earth."

"The sun?"

Correct, since you compared me to the rain. I will compare you to the sun cause in a way we fit these roles."

"How do we fit these roles Mr. Cedric?"

"Well, rain gives water to help the plants grow. Without it the vegetitation would not grow but if we get too much water the plants would be dead. They also need sun to grow, you see the sun and rain work together.

"You just did a Mulan concept Mr. Cedric." Sofia giggled at the fact he just used.

"Yes, well, this where I'll get to my piont. The sun brightens the world up,without it the world would would be dark and this is where you fit in. You help a lot of poeple and brighten everyone's day when they are down. You also help others grow in knowledge about the good things around them if all they see is negative things."

"Hm, that sounds like someone I know." Sofia said with a grin. "But I can see what you are saying: You're saying I bring all sorts of joy in poeples lives and help them whenever they needed it and the sun does the same by helping poeple live and bring light into a dark world. Am I getting this right?"

"Indeed Princess, I guess I should be happy I have a smart aprentice."

"Lucky you," Sofia grinned then asked "The sun and rain, you said they work torgether to help the vegitation grow does that symbolize us working togrther?"

"It seems you are too smart for you're own good." Cedric answered then looked back up at the sky "It looks like my 'symbol' is about to roll in. Let's get back inside before Baileywick gives me a stern lecture letting you play out in the rain."

""Let's make it a race! Last one inside has to clean the Workshop!" Sofia then ran ahead having the sorcerer race after .

"Oh no you don't, the apprentice cleans the Workshop, not the sorcerer!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed this. I was working on it Saturday until my laptop became so "Touchy" that it froze. So luckily I was able to fix it but had to start over. Please review!


End file.
